Call of Duty Zombies Fanfiction
by IceFireMadness19
Summary: A Call of Duty Zombies fanfiction. It goes through all the map story lines, and characters. Black Ops II campaign characters included as well.


**This is my first fanfiction so please message me to say how it is! Treyarch owns everything except for my OCs, I own them. There is some inappropriate content; language, violence, etc. I hope you like this, as I will be adding more chapters as time goes on. Anyways, without further ado, chapter one!**

Ch. 1: The Beginning.

"Fuck man, what the hell is going on out there?!" Alexis was stuck with her team inside the armory on the USS Obama aircraft carrier. She'd been trying to contact her Commander for ages but the signal on her HUD kept going out. "Harper! I want this door open now, not next week!" She shouted at the officer who had failed many times at cutting through the armory door.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant do you read me? There's a major problem outside, we need backup now!"

"I know! I would help, but my team and I are locked in the armory! I think something fell in front of the door." David's image appeared on the screen of her HUD. She was glad to see her friend was okay.

"Look Alexis, I can send a team down there to get you out, but it's too dangerous… It'll take some time…"

"First you want me up there on the bridge and now you want us all to stay put? God David, make up your mind already!"

BANG!

"Alexis, we have managed to cut through the door!"

"It's about fucking time Harper! Now I need you to take the team up to the deck and help with anything you can."

"Copy that Lieutenant." Harper said, and gathered up the rest of the team to head up on deck.

Alexis took a slight detour however; David and the Admiral needed her on the bridge. She still had no idea who was attacking the ship, so she kept her KAP-40 in her hand and ready to fire at a moment's notice. As she rounded the corner to get to the bridge, a soldier came out of nowhere and started running toward her, screaming. That's when she noticed the glowing yellow eyes.

"Fuck Alexis look out! Shoot it already!" David yelled at her through his HUD. He was watching her movement by keeping track of her on the security cameras...

Alexis shot the soldier in the chest, nothing happened. It kept running toward her.

"Shoot it in the head!" David yelled at her.

She steadied her gun, aimed at its forehead, and pulled the trigger. Like that, the corpse fell to the ground and its eyes slowly faded to black. "Thanks David… what the fuck was that thing?" she thought. Alexis walked over to the corpse to get a better look. It looked deteriorated and torn apart, like it had been dead for a while. It was definitely one of their men though… She took off the man's dog tags, put them in her pocket, and started heading toward the bridge again.

"Lieutenant, thank God you're here." Admiral Briggs greeted her with mock enthusiasm. "I thought Commander Mason here was never going to stop worrying more about you than our current situation."

"By the looks of that soldier out there, this is more than just a situation." She responded. Alexis had never really liked the Admiral, she respected him as a higher ranking officer, but something about him just never seemed right. The Admiral began briefing she and David about how they were supposed to go down to the power room and find a way to shut off the machine they found in the jungle earlier. Apparently the device they had brought in was the thing spawning all the undead soldiers. David and Alexis found it in the jungle in Vietnam during a jungle biome training exercise their teams had to go through. "Some of the soldiers must have been messing around and turned it on." She thought, but someone interrupted her…

"Are you okay Alexis?" It was David, he was standing next to her for the briefing, but Admiral Briggs had turned away from them to study a map display of the ship's lower decks leading to the room where the machine was stored.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shook up, that's all."

"Oh really? You've never been nervous before a mission." He said, with a taunting smile on his face. Alexis had known David since she was little and had gotten used to his jokes by now.

"I'm just worried for my man that's all. It's tough to kill these things and none of us have the proper training or anything." Alexis shot back.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." David said. He had softened up a bit, and gave her a re-assuring smile this time.

"You are both dismissed to gather your team and complete the mission." The Admiral said, giving them each a stern look. "I hope you were paying attention during the briefing so you know what to do." And looked directly at Alexis.

"Yes Admiral, we'll leave to assemble out teams now. Thank you sir." David answered for her, and then they both turned and headed out the door where their teams were waiting. Harper was there with four of Alexis's best men, as well as David's petty Officer, Salazar, and some of his men as well. After explaining the situation to the teams, they all headed out for the lower deck to turn off the machine.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"How the fuck do we turn this thing off?!" Alexis shouted at David. They had all made it to the storage room where the machine was held. She and David's teams were holding off the hordes of undead, while she tried to figure out where the off-switch was.

"Just try pressing all the buttons!" Harper yelled at her. "Didn't Briggs tell you how to work this thing during the mission briefing?"

"He probably did, I just wasn't paying attention!" She yelled back, and decided to try all the buttons. The machine was like a giant canister, with a swirly pattern on the floor. The front half of the canister opened and closed to allow access inside to the control panel. Suddenly, Alexis hit a button and heard a loud beep. The door of the machine dropped closed, locking her in. "David!" she shouted.

David turned around to see Alexis stuck inside the machine. He fired some more rounds into the horde, and then broke off to go help her. "What the fuck happened?" He asked her as he set his gun down and tried to lift the door. Alexis seemed to be saying something, but the machine must have been soundproofed since he couldn't hear her. The door wouldn't budge; he was about ready to shoot the hinge off at the top, when there was a bright flash of blue light. The undead were gone, and he and his team had been knocked to the ground. The machine's door opened again, but Alexis wasn't inside.


End file.
